A Twist Of Destiny
by SeaSpawn17
Summary: Long ago, a deity was born. One that no one knew of. He was always in the background, helping life go on. But as time moves on, war is coming. He will be forced to reveal himself and the world will never be the same...


Prologue

Far, far ago, in an age beyond ages, a time before time itself, before the stars, the planets, before light or even darkness, there was nothing. But in this nothingness, in midst of the empty void, there was _something._ It had neither age nor gender, it was just _there_. And from this void, arose Chaos, the very first being.

Chaos was a being of immense power, created from energy itself, the very cradle of the universe. For billions of years he wandered around observing the emptiness, learning everything about it. And then he got bored. He started creating the planets, the stars. He made the galaxies in far corners of the universe. He designed the world we know today. He continued this for years when he realized something else. He was lonely.

And so, from his very essence, Chaos carved out the first five, the original Primordials, and gave them domains, a purpose for them to exist - Ananke the Primordial of Fate, Gaea of the Earth, Erebus of the Darkness, Tartarus of the Abyss, and Chronos of Time. After them, came the next generation, Ouranos, Nyx, Eros, Pontus and Hydros and so on. They were eternal. They would remain until they had their purpose, after which they would fade. Finally, Chaos used his energy to form a set of rules, to govern the universe, the Ancient Laws they were called. After that, for the first time since his beginning, he was exhausted. He settled into the very bottom of the Abyss to rest. But to rest, he had to lose further energy and so he did. Another primordial was born that day, out of the leftover residue, the primordial of energy. His name was Perseus. He remained there, lying in the darkness. He was different from the others. No one knew he existed. Chaos hadn't intended to make him. He had formed out of energy itself and as such, he had to rest till he was strong enough, till he formed a conscience and had a complete physical body.

The primordials continued to rule the Earth. Light and Darkness weakened from the constant clashes. Time and Fate remained not interfering. Until finally, it was the sky, Ouranos, that took up the world's throne. He along with his wife, Gaea, ruled the world and everything in it. Throughout all this, Perseus rested. He lay as energy changed and fluctuated all around him. He lay there as his brothers and sisters commanded the Earth, as they waged war and as they ruled in peace. He lay there as if waiting for something to happen. Anything that would wake him.

Gaea and Ouranos had many children. First came the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires. Ouranos threw them into the depths of Tartarus, thinking them to be too ugly and a disgrace to himself.

Then came the Titans.

Gaea was furious at her husband, who threw their children away so they would not see the light of day. She wanted retribution. And so, Gaea forged a weapon, a scythe of great power and gave it to her one Titan child who would dare wield it against his father. Kronos the Titan of time, the youngest Titan, but the bravest, and surely the craftiest one was all too willing. He led his brethren into battle against their father. Ouranos was very powerful. But with his brothers and sisters, under his leadership, they managed to defeat him. His brothers Hyperion, Krios, Koios and Iapetus held the ancient sky lord down while Kronos stood over him, scythe in hand. Kronos sneered at his father as he looked down upon him. Ouranos, bloodied and battered, stopped all struggle. In a voice that though quiet, seemed to drown out all other voices, he said, "Someday, hundreds, maybe thousands of years later, it shall be you being held down like this, while your children stand over you and your brethren suffer. " And then, with a mighty roar, Kronos brutally castrated Ouranos with the Scythe and chopped him into millions of pieces. All the remains, he threw into the seas and watched as the waters foamed and boiled over them. The resulting energy backlash was enormous; as Ouranos's eternal spirit was forced into an eternal slumber as his body was destroyed. Thus started a new age, the Golden age of the Titans, with Kronos as their king and his sister and wife Rhea as his queen, ruling from the Black Throne atop Mount Othrys.

But that was not all that happened.

Far away, deep, deep under the ground, in a cave hidden away from even the harshness of time, a pair of eyes blinked open for the first time, shining brilliantly, as their green hues seemed to swirl in the darkness.


End file.
